Sulfur trioxide (SO3) is a powerful sulfonating agent used industrially in a variety of processes. However, sulfur trioxide is also recognized as being hazardous in nature, for instance, being known to react violently with water; being corrosive to skin, eyes, mucous membranes, and the respiratory tract; being highly caustic; and being known to fume or disperse readily in the air. As in any industrial setting where industrial chemicals are used, there is the possibility that sulfur trioxide can be released, either unintentionally (i.e., accidentally or through an unintended event) or occurring from the normal operation of such an industrial use.
As such, systems and methods for containing an emission of sulfur trioxide from industrial settings where sulfur trioxide can be found or is in use are needed.